A variety of carpet cleaning formulations are available for household use. Some are aerosol foam forming compositions that are dispensed from cans whereby after the foam collapses into the carpet some of the solvents in the composition interact with the dirt in the carpet which is later removed by vacuum. Other carpet cleaning formulations are aqueous compositions containing a variety of solvents, surfactants, and adjuvants. A number of these include hydrogen peroxide in combination with hydrophilic solvents and surfactants.
Despite their convenience, conventional carpet cleaning formulations suffer from a number of disadvantages. With respect to aqueous non-foaming formulations, while they are able to remove water soluble stains, they have not been particularly effective in removing heavy traffic soil stains. Thus one resorts to vigorous scrubbing with a wet mop, sponge, or other means in conjunction with more caustic cleaning formulations in the hopes of dissolving and removing the greasy stains. This latter type of formulation causes fabric damage and negates the convenience associated with these carpet cleaners.